Insane
by Catrina Jadelyn Vega
Summary: Jori Story - What happens when Jade trys to get into Tori's Mind?
1. Staged

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned it, I don't. But I do own a pair of vampire bunny slippers and a mug that says Jori Love... Okay i dont have the mug - yet...**

Tori's POV

Jade is staring at me again, the "what are you" glare I have grown kinda use to, I've been here for a year, yet everyone acts like I have always been here, apart from Jade, she makes me think too much. Closing my locker a bit too forcefully, I sing Monster under my breath as I go to Sikowitz's class. The class starts with Sikowitz making an entrance though the window, Jade staring at me, Cat laughing about something her brother had done. Normal. Then Sikowitz tells us our assignment.

"Righty-oh, the assignment is to create a small piece with your drawn partner, including an argument and a stage kiss." Sikowitz says like it's the smallest task in the history of forever. I nervously look around, seeing Jade West smile – or rather smirk- at me. "REVEAL YOUR VI- I mean partner Jade"

"Vega" Jade says. I visibly gulp and turn to Sikowitz, pleading with my eyes. He just shakes his head at me as I stand up and excuse myself to use the bathroom. Singing Misguided Ghosts as I thought about the assignment. Then I think of Jade, think about how her whole 'mean hard emotionless look' isn't really her – a front- to me, I honestly don't believe she is the callous and cruel person she seems, there's something deeper to her and I'm going to find out what it is, or I'm not called Victoria Vega

Jade's POV

I think I am going insane, I mean, Robbie insane. Beck just ended it with me; because he found out I'm bisexual. Did… Is he that shallow? I mean, we are… were the 'power' couple. He was a bad boy Romeo, and I the Gothic Juliet. Mind you, they both die in the end don't they? I can explain that bit. I can't explain why I look forward to hanging with Vega rehearsing, so much, I know right? Insane. I feel like she sees through me, and that should make me hate her more right? Anyways, I'm on my way to hers in tears, because of the whole beck thing. I pull up in her drive about to break down all over again. "Jade? Are you okay?!" Tori exclaims after appearing out of nowhere – well out of her house I guess. After shaking my head, she leads me inside and gives me a coffee, made exactly how I love it. While I drink she sings softly, as she strokes my spare hand with her thumb.

(Tori in bold - Italics is both of them)

**When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry**  
**And curse at the wind**  
**He broke his own heart and I watched**  
**As he tried to reassemble it**

**And my momma swore that**  
**She would never let herself forget**  
**And that was the day that I promised**  
**I'd never sing of love if it does not exist**

The lyrics drip into my mind and I can't help but half-smile. She knows my favorite song by Paramore

**But darling, you are the only exception**  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

**Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul**  
That love never lasts  
**And we've got to find other ways to make it alone**  
**Or keep a straight face**

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn to my self that I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk

But you are the only exception  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up**  
**Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh**

**You are the only exception**  
You are the only exception  
**You are the only exception**  
You are the only exception

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing

"Jade, you wanna stay for the night- erm because its friday and er we gotta work on the play" Tori says, blushing and tripping on her own tongue. i hide my blush and mumble weakly "sure, thanks Ve-Tori"

* * *

**A/N:Sorry this sucked, its my first chapter, I'll update if i get some reviews, constructive criticism is welcome - I'll try not to go all Cat on you**


	2. Suprises

Tori POV

God im so stupid, the girl that hates me is sleeping in my room, in my bed even. " Jade?, do you wanna borrow some PJ's or go pick some up?"

"I'll just borrow some? If that's okay" Jade responds, the last bit a sarcastic jab at my 'Miss Sally Peaches' behaviour, if only she know the truth. I open my PJ drawn and feel her jaw drop. I wonder if she looks like one of those cartoons? She obviously didn't expect my collection of black PJs. "Pick what fits" I say with a smile that doesn't reach my eyes. Grabbing my ' This is my Zombie apocalypse PJs' and go to the conjoined bathroom. As I finish in the shower, I hear Jade softly, I know - it doesn't sound right to say Jade and softly in the same sentence, say "I'm impressed Vega".

Jade POV

I wake up to screaming and kickin from the sleeping form of Tori. "Tori, its a dream, just a dream" I say while straddling her, pining her thrashing limbs in a comforting manner. She wakes up, her eyes bugging out her head at the sight of me, still sat on her toned stomach. After she mumbled sorry, she fell asleep to be in the mercy of her nightmares. For the first time, i realize i have never seen her in short sleeves. I carefully roll up he sleeve, and stifle a gasp. Little miss perfect has tattoos. The Bloody Rose and the skull shocked me I'm more certian then ever that Im going to crack Vega- I yawn- right after I sleep.

* * *

Sorry but this chapter was more chapter 1 1/2


	3. Revelations

**Technical Dificulties, i don't know how much of this chapter is working**

Tori POV

I wake up to a warm delve in my bed.


End file.
